Fate and Destiny
by Spirify
Summary: When a red string bounds a girl and a boy together, will the worst come out of it, or will the good come out of it? Here's your one-shot xSnowflakesx :D


Spirify : Well, here's your one-shot Snowflakes xD

It turned out much longer than I thought though :o

So here are the classes~

Eve - Code Nemesis (16)

Chung - Deadly Chase (16)

Elsword - Infinity Sword (16)

Aisha - Elemental Master (16)

Rena - Grand Archer (17)

Raven - Blade Master (17)

I hope you enjoy ! :D

* * *

Eve opened her book bag in the morning, placing some books in neatly. The sunlight filtered through the curtains, allowing a bright light to shine in to her dull room. A cup of warm tea was beside her desk, the aroma floating around.

"Mistress! It's time to go to your new school!" Her butler named Rogue called from downstairs of their mansion.

Eve quickly zipped the bag up, holding it in her hand as she walked over to the door. The soft carpet floors tickling her feet as she opened it, revealing a silver marble staircase. She quickly walked down, her silky hair floating upwards.

"I am coming, Rogue." The princess answered as she stepped down on to the floor.

The walls were white with golden out linings, with a few pictures of her family together. She was the daughter of a rich business man, thus making her disliked greatly by people at school. Her friends were always saying that her fate would change and her destiny would take a turn for a better. Of course Eve never believed them, such crude things as fate and destiny would never really exist. Quietly, Eve continued down a series of hallways, quickly making it to the grand front door. There stood her butler, dressed in a black suit. His hair the shade of a dark red, his eyes red and the other black. **(A/N. No it's not Elsword xD) **

"Are you ready to go, Mistress?" Rogue asked, placing a hand on his chest before bowing.

"No need to be formal, Rogue. Yes, I am ready to leave." Eve stated bluntly, slipping on her shoes with ease.

Rogue smiled and opened the door for her, revealing a black Limousin waiting. Eve nodded and exited, walking down the steps of the porch. The wind blew against her school outfit as Eve brushed a lock of silver hair to the back. Rogue immediately walked past her, opening the door to the Limousin. The princess stepped in gracefully, taking a seat before breathing out a sigh of disappointment. School never interested her for she was far smarter then the teachers. The only things that kept her coming were her friends, Aisha and Rena. Rogue got in to the driver seat, seat belting himself before starting the engine. He drove down the road to Private El Academy.

* * *

Eve watched from her window at the fine sight of the school. It was large and painted a light tan with red outlining. A white gate separated it from the outside as students bustled inside, looking for their classes. Rouge got out of the driver seat, opening the door for her. Eve nodded her thanks and proceeded inside. The butler waved good bye before walking back to the driver seat and driving back to the mansion.

"Eveee- chan!" A purple-headed girl came running towards Eve, tackling her in to a hug.

Eve stumbled back but managed to not fall down. She hugged Aisha back and smiled at her. Everyone loved Aisha at the school, she was the nicest and cutest girl. The president of the student council as well.

"Good morning, Aisha."

Aisha laughed and pulled away from the hug, a smile on her features. That's when a blonde-haired lady came running up as well.

"Eveee-chan! Aishaa-chan!" Rena called cheerfully.

The guys in the school immediately turned to stare at the cheery elf with lust. Eve did a swift dodge to the right to avoid her crushing hug. Unluckily, Aisha got caught up and was right now suffocating.

"R-rena...I-I..." The mage forced out, her face turning blue.

Soon enough she fainted from lost of air, Rena gasping and shaking her while screaming 'ARE YOU OKAY, AISHA?! ANSWER ME! DON'T DIE ON ME!'. Eve flinched at her girly scream, watching her kill Aisha in crazy shaking moves.

"Rena, you're killing her." A boy with red-headed hair came up with his hands in his pocket.

Elsword, one of the 'hottest' guys at the school came up and took Aisha from Rena. Apparently he liked Aisha a lot but being the stupid girl Aisha was, she never realized. To another person beside close friends would have thought they were siblings from the way they acted. A lot of the girls from the school started screaming and going 'Kyah it's Elsword!' trying to get his attention. Elsword ignored them and flicked a finger on to Aisha's forehead.

"Hey grape-head, wake up."

Aisha groaned and opened her eyes, pouting at Elsword. Eve smiled at their child-ish attitude, noticing a white Limousin pulling up to the school. _Chung... _The princess ignored the blonde-haired boy exiting the Limousin, walking up to a board. From the back she could hear everyone else greeting Chung. Eve waited patiently in the back for the mob of students to get away from the board before checking for her class.

_Room 3D Teacher Stella_

_Elsword Sieghart_

_Aisha Lavishner_

_Rena Erendil_

_Raven Merner_

_Eve Electron_

_Chung Seiker_

_Blah Blah Blah_

"We're in the same class, Eve! Isn't that great!" Aisha walked up towards the princess while looking at the board with a smile.

"AISHA-SAMA! I HAVE THE SAME CLASS AS YOU!" A random boy student came running up with a creepy grin.

Aisha nodded hesitantly as Eve grabbed her hands, pulling her away from the boy. They both entered through the white doors, the hall ways filled with bustling students who were meeting up with old friends or just looking for their classes. Eve grabbed a map of the school near a board, looking for her classroom. She walked along the walls to avoid any contact with the other people, Aisha right on her tail. Arriving near a room called 3D, she slid it open, revealing a nice classroom. The desks were a rich wooden brown and were very sturdy. Three windows were near the right side of the room while a chalk board was in front. Eve immediately took a seat near the window, opening her bag and pulling out her books. Aisha took the seat behind her, as the door was busted open again by Rena.

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS!" The elf came charging forward, taking the seat in front of Eve.

The door was opened again as a tan male entered, his hair was a slick black with golden eyes that pierced the people he looked at. Raven took a seat next to Rena, placing his chin on top of his hand as he stared boredly at the board. The girls in the classroom giggled and tried to flirt with Raven. As everyone took a seat, the door was slammed open by Stella.

"Get out of your seats! I'm telling you where you sit!" She hollered as the students scrambled out of their chairs, "Alright, Eve, Rena, and Aisha stay in your seats! We're having two desk pushed together! Partners and they will be your partner for the whole year!"

Many students started to groan as Stella pointed a ruler at Elsword.

"Sit next to Aisha."

Elsword gladly did the order, pushing his desk right next to hers. Aisha smiled at him as they high-fived each other silently. Right after the high-five many of the girls pretended to faint. Next Stella pointed her ruler at Raven.

"Sit next to Rena."

Raven sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, erupting a lot of the girls to squeal. He pushed his desk next to Rena while giving one of his rare smiles. Stella continued on, leaving Eve last, that's when everything took a turn. She pointed her ruler at Chung...

"Sit next to Eve."

Most of the girls complained, asking why they couldn't sit next to Chung instead of Eve. The prince merely nodded and pushed his desk right next to Eve, giving a quick 'Hello' before they continued to ignore each other again. The class went on as the princess took notes, gazing out the window.

* * *

"It's lunch time! Finally!" Aisha cheered as everyone left the room except Elsword, Raven, Chung, Rena, and Eve, "Get your lunch and let's meet on top of the roof like always!"

With those words said, she grabbed Elsword's hand and sped to the stair case leading to the roof. Aisha never bought lunch from the cafeteria, she would always make her own and one for Elsword as well. Eve proceeded after them, for Rouge always made her lunch for her. Rena and Raven followed after as well, chatting away with Chung. Eve stepped up the stairs gracefully and quickly, arriving in front of the door to the roof. She opened it quietly, seeing Elsword steal food from Aisha's lunch box.

"Elsword, stop being a pig- Oh hey Eve!" Aisha smiled warmly at the princess as she took her seat next to the mage.

Eve opened her lunch and took out some chopsticks. She ate it slowly, watching as the hatch to the door was turned again as Raven, Rena, and Chung emerged while chatting idly.

"You guys took long." Elsword commented plainly as he was fed by Aisha again.

"Can't eat yourself, Els?" Rena teased, while Elsword shrugged and opened his mouth for another.

The rest of the gang sat down and talked about their classes and how boring or fun they were. Eve only talked when she was asked a question, quickly trying to finish up lunch so she could check out the library. She took out a personally made tea by Rouge and drank it slowly. After that, she stood up and excused herself.

"Where you going, Eve?" Rena asked as she munched on salad.

"I will be checking out the library, it will be brief." Eve replied as she turned the hatch again, giving a quick smile before disappearing.

The entire summer, she had been excited about the library of the school. It was said in many books that it was one of the best in Elrios. Quietly she slipped down the stairs and walked in the hallways, looking for any signs that said 'Library'. Taking a turn to the left Eve noticed the sign on the right side. Unbeknownst to her, Chung was following. Eve slid the door open and stepped in to the room. The smell of books floated in to her nose as she stared at the grand shelf's. Most of them wrapped around the room in a circle format while in the middle stood a round and dark brown table that had dark red couches. The carpet and walls was a dark red as well with golden out linings. The library lady at the check-out counter looked up from her book to see Eve, after that she continued to read. The silver-haired female walked over to one of the shelf's on the right, brushing her hand against the fine covers of many books. _Gracelings... Missing Love... Gentle Requiem... Red String of Fate... _She immediately stopped at that cover, her curiosity taking over as she pulled it out. The princess flipped the cover open, reading the small summary written on one of the pages.

"Ah, yes that book." A voice suddenly said from the back.

Eve whipped around and came face to face with the Library Lady who was smiling.

"That book is very interesting... Would you like to try and read it?" The lady pulled off her glasses, wiping them clean with a handkerchief in her old green dress.

"...I will try to read it." Eve said as she closed the book, giving a small smile.

The lady smiled back, placing her glasses back on. She trudged back to the check-out area with Eve, her steps quiet. Getting on to the chair, the woman pulled out a scanner and held out her hand for the book. Gentle, Eve placed it in her hands and waited patiently as the lady started to scan it.

"Alright all done. My name is Mu, call me Lady Mu." Lady Mu said as she handed the book to Eve.

Eve took it gratefully as she strode down back to the door, waving a quick 'Good Bye'. Lady Mu smiled and walked over to where Chung was. He was in the exact spot where Eve was before, pulling out another copy of the Red String of Fate. Mu said the same words she said to Eve to him once more.

* * *

Eve waited by the front gates for Rogue, her back pressing against the stone walls. Sighing, she pulled _Red String of Fate_ out of her bag and flipped open to the first page, reading the summary again. Just as she finished Rogue pulled up, exiting the Limousin before opening the door for her. Eve slipped in quietly, placing the book on to her lap as she watched Rouge close the door before going back to the driver seat.

"How was school today, Mistress?" Rogue asked, smiling as he seat belted himself.

"Nothing new as usual." Eve replied back, resting her head against the chair and closing her eyes.

"I see, what would you like for dinner today?" Rogue answered back as he started driving.

"Salisbury Steak with Waldorf Salad and the desert with be Peach Melba. I would also like some Fujin Jasmine Pearl tea today as well."

"Very well Mistress."

They continued down the road in silence. In a few minutes, Rogue pulled up to the mansion, opening the door for Eve again. The princess turned the knob to the mansion, immediately making her way to her chambers.

"Dinner would be ready in around an hour." Rogue called as he took off his suit coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Alright." Eve replied back as she walked up the stairs quickly.

The silver-haired female didn't know why she was so eager to start the book, perhaps it was because what Lady Mu said. The moment she was in front of the door, she opened it quickly and dived in to the bed, turning on the lamp on the bedside desk. Flipping open the book, Eve began to read, flipping through pages quickly. Around half in to the middle of the book a red string dangled in the middle of the page. She ignored it and continued to read. A few minutes later the door creaked open, revealing Rogue with a tray in his hand.

"Your dinner, Mistress. I'll leave it here." Rogue placed the tray on her bedside desk, leaving quickly and quietly.

Eve paused in her book, flipping it over and placing it on top of her bed. She stood up and pulled a chair from her other desk, elegantly cutting the steak. Eating slowly, she started to think about the book she was reading. It was very different... from most books. But that's what made it interesting. The story plot was about a girl like Eve who didn't know a child-hood friend liked her. One day she brought home a book and as she slept a red string attached itself to her pinkie. On the other end of the string was her childhood friend. It stopped there because she didn't finish. After finishing the steak, Eve took a sip of her tea, immediately continuing on to the salad. When everything was eaten cleanly, she placed her eating utensils on to the plate, heading right back in bed to continue reading. Flipping the book back to the where she was before, she continued to read. Without her relieving it, Rogue had entered the room again and took the tray, going back downstairs to clean it.

"It's time for bed, Mistress."Rogue said quietly, waking Eve up from her trance in reading, closing the book.

In the end she didn't finish it, though she was very close to. The princess placed it on top of her bedside desk, waving 'Good night' to Rogue as he left. Shutting off the light with her hands, she fell in to a deep slumber... Without her knowing the red string wrapped itself around her pinkie...

* * *

"It's time for bed, Chung-sama." The maid said idly as Chung looked up from his book.

"Oh, alright." Chung smiled his prince smile while closing the book.

Apparently he didn't finish it as well, he stopped at the exact page as Eve. The maid bowed and took his book, placing it on the desk beside his bed before walking towards the door. She turned off the lights and exited quietly. Chung closed his heavy eyes, sleep over taking him quickly. The red string on Eve's finger also attaching itself to his pinkie...

* * *

The next morning, Eve arose quietly in her room. The sunlight shining through a small crack in her curtains as the princess rubbed her eyes gently. A soft and small fabric rubbed against her nose as she looked at it. Her eyes widened when she saw a red string attached to her pinkie.

"When was this attached to my pinkie?" Eve gentle tugged on the string, seeing that it won't come off, she became worried.

The door was opened quietly by Rogue as he came in with her morning tea, Earl Grey.

"Good morning, Mistress."

Eve raised her pinkie so Rogue could see but only a confused look came upon his face.

"What is it, Mistress?"

"Can you not see this?" Eve asked slowly.

Rogue shook his head, bewildered. Eve sighed and instead picked up her tea, taking a sip of it.

"Thank you, and..." Embarrassment came upon her cheeks as Rogue waited patiently for what she was going to say, "You can call me Eve instead of Mistress..." The last part came out mumbled as Eve took another sip.

Rogue smiled thinly and nodded, bowing before exiting the room. When he left, Eve sighed and looked at the red string again. Wondering where the end of the string led, Eve finished her tea quickly and got dressed. A sudden vibrate came from the skirt she was wearing, pulling out the cellar device she pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Evee-chan! Do you want to walk to school with me and Rena today? We're waiting right outside!" Aisha asked cheerfully.

"...Very well." Eve replied back as she grabbed her book bag.

Pressing the end button to the call, the silver-haired female opened the door and slipped down the stairs quickly. In the kitchen stood Rogue, preparing breakfast.

"Your breakfast is on the table, Mistress Eve." Rogue called as he looked up from the frying pan.

Eve nodded and proceeded over to the table. The breakfast was quite simple, the first course was cereal, juices, and fresh fruits. The main course included, meat and eggs, with her usual tea. Taking her seat, she quickly and elegantly ate.

"You're eating quite fast today, Mistress Eve. Are you going somewhere?" Rogue asked as he took a seat in front of her.

"A few friends have come to ask if I wanted to walk to school with them." Eve answered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Today you won't be taking the limo?"

"Yes."

Rogue smiled and ate his breakfast as well. As Eve finished up, she was about to take the plates to the sink like always when Rogue stopped her.

"I'll do it, you shouldn't keep your friends waiting."

"Thank you, Rogue." Eve smiled at him and grabbed her book bag, waving a quick 'Good bye' before slipping on her shoes.

Opening the door revealed Rena and Aisha chatting idly, while waiting.

"I'm here."

"Good morning, Evee~!" Rena said cheerfully, immediately trying to crush hug her.

Eve dodged and and smiled at the smiling mage.

"Good morning." She responded, watching as Rena turned around and pouted.

"How come you never let me hug you Eveeeee!" Rena said unhappily.

"I don't wish to be crushed to death, Rena." Eve replied as she started to walk down the sidewalk.

Rena huffed and followed after with Aisha trying to comfort her.

* * *

"Yo Chung," Elsword greeted the prince as he exited his mansion.

"Good morning, Elsword, Raven." Chung replied back as he walked towards them.

Raven yawned and slung his book bag in the back just like how Elsword did it. When the two males in front of Chung were talking and not paying attention. He glanced at the red string attached to his finger. In the morning, the prince had saw it and had tried many ways to get rid of it. A knife, scissors, or even plain tugging, yet it didn't even get scratched. Apparently no one else could see it except him.

"Well, let's get going. I don't want to keep standing here. Besides Rena told us to meet her by the front gate." Raven broke through Chung's thoughts as he trudged down the road.

Chung sighed and followed after with Elsword.

* * *

"Everyone here?" Rena said looking around at the assembled members.

Elsword and Aisha were having a poke war between each other. Raven boredly watching Rena and Eve and Chung... Eve was staring at Chung wide eyes when she saw the end of the string attached to Chung's pinkie. Same goes for Chung, he was staring with his mouth agape at Eve.

"Chung, come with me." Eve grabbed his hand and started to drag him away from the group.

"OOO! Have your fun guys~!" Rena cheered as Chung hid his embarresment.

Eve ignored her and dragged Chung in to the school, quickly finding an empty classroom before shoving him inside.

"Hey, t-that string..." Chung trailed off as he stared at Eve's pinkie.

"I would like to ask about this as well." Eve narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you do something to me?"

"Of course not! When I woke up this morning, it was here on my pinkie!" Chung defended himself.

"What were you doing last night?"

"I was reading a book called _'Red String of Fate'_ and then I had to sleep but I never finished and... Oh my god..."

"What... I was reading that exact same book as well. I never finished it just like you and the story was about..." It dawned on to Eve as she finally realized, "It's like the plot in the story!"

"That means we're stuck to each other till this string goes away..." Chung didn't admit it but he was actually quite happy.

Eve held in her anger as she groaned while shaking her head. Not wanting to talk about this topic any more she tried to leave the classroom, only to be yanked back by the string, causing her to crash in to Chung. Feeling the impact of a soft cushion Eve opened her eyes, to end up staring into cerulean eyes. She was right on top of him, in a very awkward position.

"Um..." Chung began, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

Eve blushed madly and pushed herself off of him.

"M-my deepest apologies, I didn't know what happened."

The two stayed in silence like that for a while, both trying to calm down their beating heart.

"S-so... It seems we can't be far away from each other..." Chung started after a long ten minutes of staying in silence.

Eve nodded and stood up shakily, the bell ringing right away. They both looked at each other before both grabbing their book bags and running to class side by side. The moment they arrived, they slammed the door open and charged towards their seats, quickly making it there before Stella entered the room, more cranky than usual.

"It's study hall! Don't bother me!" Stella shouted, seeming pissed off by something.

"We're lucky that we made it," Chung whispered in her ear with a smile as he pulled out his algebra book.

"Yes..." Eve answered back, doing nothing but staring out the window.

She had finished every homework the teacher gave her, giving her time to think. _If we can not be far away from each other... How will I sleep? Or bath? Or even dress? _Stress and uncomfort crawled up her spine as she out a sigh. Just then a light poke came from her shoulder as she turned around to find Chung looking at her with a sheepish grin.

"Can you help me out on this problem, Eve?" He scratched the back of his head as he looked back down at the problem.

The silver-haired female looked down at the problem on the page, pulling out a pencil. For the whole class time, she helped Chung on any problems he needed.

* * *

Chung and Eve stared awkwardly at each other at the end of the day.

"So... Who's house are we sleeping at...?" The prince began as he looked away with a light flush on his cheeks.

"How about my house... I only have one butler since the others are with my father..." Eve answered slowly.

"Uh, sure..." Chung pulled out his phone and started to call his house to tell them he won't be sleeping at the mansion for a long time.

Just as he finished Rouge pulled up with the black Limousin. Eve ran over to his window and began to explain the situation to him. The butler listened patiently without bursting out laughing, rather he smiled thinly.

"Alright Chung, let us go." Eve sighed as she entered the limo with Chung behind her.

The trio stayed silent the whole way there. The sky was becoming darker as the sun settled beyond the horizon. As they arrived at their destination, twinkling white stars had already littered the sky.

"Woah! This is your house, Eve? It so much bigger then the mansion my father bought for me!" Chung jumped out of the Limousin as soon as it parked, walking around the house for a better look.

Eve nodded shyly and opened the door to the mansion, ushering Chung in as Rouge watched from a far. The butler was very happy, he always wished that Eve would get a boyfriend soon but he didn't think it would come from the Seiker family. _My little Mistress is growing up._

"Come, I will show you to my chambers." Eve motioned for him to follow her as she walked up the stair case.

Chung gaped at everything in the house, touching the fine walls or the silky curtains. The silver-haired female opened the door to her room. The walls were white with golden out linings, silver decorations as well. The carpet was soft and dark red.

"Can you... sleep on the floor...?" Eve bit her bottom lip, concerned as Chung laughed and nodded. "Rogue! Bring me a small bed immediately!"

Within a few minutes Rogue appeared with a light blue mattress, white fluffy pillows wrapped in a silky silver case and a light blue blanket. He setted up the makeshift bed quickly and smirked at Chung when Eve wasn't looking. Chung immediately blushed three shades of red when he understood the message.

"What would you like for dinner today, Mistress Eve?"

Eve thought in her mind about what she wanted to eat.

"Chicken Marengo, Caesar Salad and the Peach Melba from yesterday. I would also like the Green leaves with Jasmine tea as well, "She began before looking over at Chung, "What would you like?"

"Oh! I'll have the same thing as Miss Eve here." Chung nodded towards the butler.

Rogue nodded and left the room quickly, while Eve went to search for the book _'Red String of Fate'_. She pushed the books on her shelf to the side looking around. It wasn't on the desk like how it was before, neither was it on the book shelf.

"I don't know where the book went." The silver-haired female sighed unhappily.

"It's fine, Eve. I'm sorry that you have to hang out with me." Chung said with sad smile.

"Oh no! I'm fine with that, it's just, how will I change and bath...?" Eve felt utterly guilty for making the prince in front of her sad.

As those words flowed out of her mouth, Chung blushed even harder. The two looked down on to the ground for a good 20 minutes.

"L-let's go down and eat dinner...?" Eve said hastily, opening the door and waiting on the outside.

"Y-yeah..." Chung followed Eve as she went downstairs towards the dining area.

It was a very large area, a golden chandelier was on top while beneath it was a dark table with many chairs wrapping about it. The walls where a dark red with golden and brown out linings. The floor was a wooden brown with dark red patterns on the tiles. On top of the table laid their meal on fancy plates.

"Please take a seat and eat." Rogue bowed as he pulled out a chair for Eve before pulling out a chair for Chung.

The prince stared at the meal before him, it had a beautiful aroma, the chicken tender and read to be sliced open. A brown sauce wrapped around the chicken braised with garlic, tomatoes, olives, white wine or brandy, garnished with crayfish. The Caesar Salad had romaine lettuce, anchovies, coddled egg, lemon juice, grated with Parmesan cheese, and garlic-flavored crouton tossed with a garlic vinaigrette flavored with Worcestershire sauce. The Peach Melba created with poached peach halves, vanilla ice cream, and raspberry sauce. All together, this meal was fancy and filing. Eve had already began on the chicken, cutting it open elegantly and placing a piece in her mouth with a silver fork. Chung looked at the cup of tea as he began cutting the chicken. It's smell was the best thing he'd ever smell so far. The prince and princess ate in silence, once in a while talking about their daily lives. As Chung finished the last of the tea in small gulps, he watched Rogue pick up Eve's plates swiftly before walking over to the kitchen to wash them.

"Let's sleep now, Chung." The silver-haired commented as she stood up from the table.

Chung nodded quickly, placing the cup down before following her back to the bedroom. The princess opened the door quickly and walked over to her closet, Chung on her trail. She pulled out a silver and black night gown before reliezing she couldn't really change. Chung blushed a bright red as Eve turned around with a lightly tinted cheek.

"D-don't worry! I'll look the other way!"Chung turned away, closing his eyes fiercely.

Eve bit her lip and quickly and quietly slipped in to the night gown, her silver locks brushing against the dress. She placed her school clothes in to the closet and shut it.

"I'm done."

When those words were said, Chung opened his eyes and turned around to yet again blush brighter. Eve looked at him curiously as the prince stumbled with his words.

"Y-you look cute..." It came out as a mumble as he turned his head and focused on his floor-bed.

Eve blushed shyly and walked towards her bed, turning the lamp off in the process. Chung followed after and quickly slipped in to his bed, burying his head in to the pillow to hide his embarrassment. The princess said a soft 'Thank you' before getting in to bed and closing her head. The two sleeping away in to the night.

* * *

The very next morning, a small beam of sunlight filtered through the curtain, aiming straight for Chung's eyes. He turned on to his side, trying to get a bit more sleep.

"Good morning, Chung." A voice stated as he tiredly opened his eyes.

Eve was standing in front, already dressed up for school. Her book bag swaying in her hands as she looked down at him with a blank expression. The silver locks glistening from the sunlight.

"Good morning..." The prince let out a tired yawn, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"School is starting in approximately thirty minutes," Eve looked down at the red string on her pinkie, quietly wondering if it was ever going to come off.

"O-Oh okay! Do you mind if I take a shower?" Chung asked, looking confusedly at Eve as her face turned bright red.

As the words sunk in to his head, Chung blushed brightly and shook his head.

"N-no! I meant... uh... well!" He stuttered, waving his arms wildly.

"It's fine, you may shower. The string allows us to be around five feet apart so I shall wait on the outside of the door." Eve stated quietly, opening the door to her bathroom.

"Uh okay..." Chung hesitantly got up and grabbed his clothes before going in to the bathroom quickly.

He closed the door and heard Eve sitting down, patiently waiting. The prince sighed and slipped his clothes of, the fabric clinging on for a few seconds. He entered the bathtub and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before turning the sprinkler on, rinsing himself clean. He looked at the shampoo, quickly shaking his head for he shouldn't use a girls shampoo. Quickly cleansing his hair and washing his body, Chung slipped out of the bathtub, grabbing a white towel and drying himself off. After that, he put on his clothes, still drying his head as he opened the door, the steam from the hot water floating out. Eve blinked before turning away, a light blush lighting up her face.

"L-let us go eat breakfast..." She stood up quickly and walked toward the door, forgetting about the bound.

The string pulled her back, slamming her in to Chung's body.

"Woah! Are you okay, Eve?" Chung's towel dropped as he peered at the side of her face, his arms around her waist.

Eve tried to look away, nodding for an answer. Her heart pounded and beat wildly in her chest as Chung released her, picking up the towel. He placed it on her door knob and picked up his back pack, walking towards the door, close but not close enough to yank him back to Eve. The princess followed numbly, allowing an awkward silence to fill the air. The two made it the dinning room, eating the breakfast on the table immediately. Rogue came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand watching Chung with an amused face. The prince looked away and continued eating, focusing directly on the food.

"Today, are you driving to school in the limo, Mistress Eve?" Rogue asked Eve politely, bowing slightly.

"Of course," The silver-haired female replied, sipping her warm tea.

Rogue nodded and left to the outside to start the limo. Chung stood up, his wet hair sprinkling a little bit of water.

"Ready to go to school?"

Eve stood up and dusted her school uniform, picking up her book bag and nodding as Chung walked towards the door. When he felt the chance was perfect, quietly, the prince slipped his hands in to hers. Eve didn't mind this kind of affection, holding on as well as they exited the mansion where Rogue was holding the door open. The silver-haired female climbed in to the car, taking the seat farthest from where she entered. Chung entered next, there hands still entwined. The ride to the school was quiet, only a little bit of chatter between the prince and princess. As they arrived, Aisha and Rena where waiting by the gates with Elsword and Raven. The moment Rena saw Chung exit the limo with Eve she broke out in to a squeal only to get slapped by Eve.

"Quiet Rena, Chung's ride was broken so I merely gave him a ride. There is no need to scream like."

"Good morning, Evee-chan~ Chung-kun!" Aisha smiled at them, before a light tint came on to her face, "I actually have to tell you guys something..."

That's when Rena revived and stepped up, a grin on her features.

"Aisha-chan and Els-kun are dating now~!"

The mage blushed even harder and buried her head in to Elsword's chest who simply patted her head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Really? Congratulations, guys! Nice, did you use the method I taught you for asking out girls, Elsword?" Chung mumbled the last part to Elsword who in return blushed a bit.

"But a lot of the girls are pissed off, luckily no one dares pick a fight with Aisha because she's to nice and she has like fifty body guards," Raven pointed to the boys watching from the corner of the school, "protecting her along with Elsword."

Aisha pulled out of her embrace with Elsword and pouted. Eve felt something burning in her chest as she looked at the mage and swordsmen hug and laugh with each other. Could it be jealousy that she was feeling? She shook the feeling off, only wanting to congratulate the danger-prone magician.

"Congratulations Aisha. Elsword, if you even dare make Aisha cry, I'll crush you to pieces with **Iron Scraps.**" Eve stated with a hint of her aura turning evil.

Elsword smirked and pulled Aisha closer to him before replying.

"Of course, I would never make her cry."

That's when Eve felt even more of a burning sensation plunge up to her chest. She was jealous. The silver-haired female wanted someone to protectively hug her like how Elsword was hugging Aisha. She forcefully put up a smile and hugged the blushing purple-head.

"Alright time to start more torture with Miss Stella's class." Raven groaned as he turned around with Rena skipping up and holding his arm.

Aisha entwined her hand with Elsword and followed after, chatting away happily. Chung looked at Eve and took her hand, smiling when the princess turned around. She blushed as he pulled her to class with him.

* * *

By the end of the school day where Eve and Chung were waiting for Rogue to come. A group of boys walked forward to Eve and pulled her roughly to them.

"Hey princess, how about you me go have some fun?" The male snickered as Eve tried to yank her hand away.

"Sorry, I have duties at the moment so I wish not to do any affair with you. Please do let go." Eve replied coldly, pulling as hard as she could.

Other's joined in and circled her. Her first initial thought was to attack them but for some reason, her powers were restrained.

"Oh come on, even you could have some fun with me..." The male cooed his hands reaching out for a certain part.

That's when a punch came flying in to the guys face as a blur of blonde kicked the others away from Eve and pulled her to his chest.

"Sorry guys, she's with me." Chung replied cooly, his eyes glinting dangerously as if asking if they wanted to try him.

The gang scrambled to their feet and bowed apologetically, running away as fast as they could. Eve sighed and tried to leave his embrace when Chung pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that till Rogue pulled up, he was smirking at Chung while at the same time greeting Eve.

"How was school today, Mistress Eve and Master Chung?" The butler bowed and opened the door.

"Nothing new however before you came I was attacked by a mob of males. It was a good thing Chung was there or I wouldn't have been able to fight back." Eve replied calmly as she slipped in, getting attacked wasn't anything new to her.

Chung followed in hesitantly, watching Rogue's face turn in to a frown as anger flicked itself in to his pupil.

"I see..." Rogue closed the door and walked over to the driver seat, a black and slick cellar phone opening in his hand as he typed in a number.

To assure that no one could hear his conversation, a black screen floated up from the Limousin, blocking all sights and sounds. Eve didn't particularly mind, she only kept gazing out the window. As they arrived at the mansion, the call had ended and Rogue was smiling as he opened the door .

"I will be skipping dinner today, Rogue. If you wish to eat Chung, I will wait for you beside the chair." Eve said as she entered the door to the house.

"I'm not hungry today either." Chung smiled softly as they walked up the stairs.

The silver-haired female opened the door and entered quietly, sitting on her bed with her eyes close. Chung sat on the floor and watched her, his eyes remembering all of the things in her room.

"Hey... Does that always happen to you...?" Eve opened her eyes at his voice.

"Yes, it isn't anything new from the usual." She nodded slightly, tilting her head to the side.

Chung let out a frustrated sigh, his bangs flying up from the breath. The prince's eyes closed as he placed his chin on his hand. Eve watched curiously, her mouth turning in to a thin smile.

"Well, I'm going to go sleep early, all this commotion has tired me greatly." She said softly, pulling the covers over her body and not bothering to change.

"Alright, good night." Chung replied, placing the curtains in place so no light could get in.

He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, putting it on the news. A surprise greeted him as a picture of the gang that attacked Eve was in jail. Apparently they had raped countless girls and stole many things, leading them to be in jail for fifty years. The person that found them and brought them to the police area was...

_Rogue Electron. _

Chung held back a gasp as he stared at the name. Trying hard not to believe it he checked the picture, to see Rogue with five unconscious boys on the ground near him. _This family is insane. _Chung laughed lightly and shook his head, placing his phone on her desk. Perhaps being stuck to Eve will lead to many more interesting surprises. And so, for the past month Chung was always greeted with something new about Eve and he enjoyed every moment of it. One day though, the string disappeared and the prince grew distant from Eve, obviously thinking he was probably annoying her.

* * *

Eve sat on her bed and sighed, looking at the make-shift bed on the floor and then her pinkie. Chung had returned back to his home, the string disappeared and everything was back to normal. Yet the silver-haired female couldn't get this feeling out of her chest, the aching and agonizing pain of being alone. She remembered when he saved her from the gang or that embarrassing time when Chung woke up while she was changing. Her most favorite time was when he held her hand, everything was warm and comforting when the male was there. Every day without talking to him was painful and hurt her greatly. Finally, she called Aisha for help. The phone vibrating from ringing in her hand as the dull room made her even lonelier.

"Hello, Eve?" Aisha said softly.

"Hello Aisha, I have something I need to ask..." Eve explained everything with the mage listening patiently.

After that was done, Eve didn't expect the reply she got.

"You're in love, Eve."

"That can't be... Are you sure Aisha?" Eve bit her bottom lip, concerned.

"It happened to me too, when Elsword wasn't by my side I felt really lonely. I didn't know why but when he finally asked me out, I got so happy I couldn't even think. I only remember screaming and tackling him in to a hug." The last part, Eve heard a soft chuckle and Aisha chucking a pillow at Elsword.

"I hope you can figure it out, Eve." Aisha said softly after a few minutes of having a pillow fight.

Eve hung the phone up and placed her face in to her hands. Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts run wild. Finally she came to a solution. _I need Chung by my side... Even if he doesn't like me the way I like him... I'll still be with him, even if we're only friends... _With her resolve in place Eve decided to ask out the prince after school. She quickly got ready and ran downstairs.

"Breakfast is on the table, Mistress Eve." Rogue said as he walked towards the door with a cup of coffee in his hands again.

"I am skipping breakfast today, Rogue. Thank you and would you take me to school?" The silver-haired female rushed to his side and opened the door, skipping down the steps.

"Oh, very well, Eve." Rogue smiled as he opened the door to the limo, allowing Eve in before walking towards the driver seat. **(A/N. See what I did there? xD He called her 'Eve' instead of 'Mistress Eve' o w o)**

He drove quickly to the school, dropping the princess off with a smirk. Aisha and Rena were at the gates as usual, Elsword teasing the mage while Raven flirted with the elf. As Eve left the limo, she pulled Aisha and Rena away from the boys, somewhere where they can't hear there conversation.

"I made up my mind... I am going to try and ask out Chung." The silver-haired female said with determination and a light pink blush.

While the words came out of her mouth, Rena's eyes widened and she began to jump up and down while squealing and screaming out 'Kyahh!'. Eve glared and slapped her as Aisha covered her mouth.

"Oh my god! Really, Evee-chan?!" The mage looked at her friend with a wide smile.

Eve nodded slowly, her blush turning two shades darker. Rena giggled and started to skip back to the boys with an evil grin. The mage followed after with Eve, quickly ushering her to go to the classroom so she could see Chung.

"I am doing it after school." The silver-haired female retorted as she got pulled away.

"Oh my god~! That's even more romantic~!" Rena sighed dreamily, looking like she was about to faint.

Aisha gave a soft slap on her cheek to wake the elf up while nodding towards Eve. They entered the school and in to the hallway where many students were chatting. Immediately, Rena grabbed Eve and made a mad dash toward the classroom with Aisha left in the back. Elsword went up to the mage and patted her head, sneaking an arm around her waist. Around a fourth of the girls glared while the others went 'Kyah~!'. Eve was shoved in to the classroom as Rena entered, calmly acting as if she didn't do anything.

"Good morning, Eve." Students greeted her as Eve waved back, watching the blonde-haired prince from the corner of his eyes. Around his desk were a bunch of girls trying to flirt with him. Seeing this her resolve dropped a bit only to revive when Rena glared at the girls to move away.

"Oh, good morning Rena, Eve." Chung smiled before going back to chatting with the others.

Eve sighed and took her seat next to him, gazing out the window and once in a while sneaking a peek at the male. Elsword and Aisha entered next where the mage was playfully tugging on the swordsmen's hair. Raven entered a few minutes later, the door being slammed open. As the 'handsome' male entered, more girls squealed and rushed over to him only to get swatted aside. He took his seat next to Rena, chatting away with her. The peaceful chatter of the class quickly died out as Stella broke the door down, walking in like a diva.

"Be quiet!" She hollered as she picked up a chalk and drew it across the board, earning a loud screech.

"Today, we are learning about magic. And don't you dare whine about it." She snapped, slamming a hard covered book on to her desk.

The class immediately buried down in their seats, waiting for her horrible teaching skills. Eve sighed and waited patiently for it. The time she was waiting were excruciating, the female was becoming a bit nervous and fidgety in her seat as she thought about the answers that could come. How would she react if he said 'No'? The very thought of going emo and being depressed crawled up her spine as shivered. How much worse would it be if he said absolutely nothing? That was enough to send butterflies and anything painful to roll around her stomach. But what if he said 'Yes'? Would she go out with him? Or say that it was a joke? These thoughts made Eve a bit dizzy, and she looked over at Aisha for reassurance. The mage was busy reading out of a magic textbook rather then listening to Miss Stella. As if she felt the glance, she turned around to look at Eve with a smile.

"Aisha! How do you conjure a fireball!" Stella screamed.

"Say a simple chant while focusing your magic in to your palm. If you picture it, it comes out better." The purple-headed girl responded blandly, Elsword trying to stifle a laugh.

Eve sighed and gazed out the window again, her eyes wandering to the clouds. Without her relieving, time passed more quickly then usual.

* * *

The silver-haired female waited anxiously by the door to the school, her silver hair floating in to her face from the window. Brushing it aside, a familiar blonde-haired prince walked out. Eve felt her body tense up and her a blush come up her face. _I will do this... _With slight courage, the girl took one step out, pausing immediately. _I will do this..._ Her courage gave a maximum burst, the princess running forward. She tackled the prince with a hug and buried her face in his back.

"E-Eve?!" Chung gasped as he looked down.

"I-I-I love you...!" The princess yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

She pulled away and tried wiping away her tears, yet they wouldn't stop. _It's a simple confession... Why am I crying?_ Finally the answer dawned on her. She was scared of the answer from him. Chung looked at Eve with wide eyes, watching her cry. His book bag dropped to the floor, the prince running forward and wrapping his hands around her.

"I love you too, Eve, don't cry." Gently, Chung wiped her tears away and stared in to her eyes.

He pressed his lips against her soft ones. Unbeknownst to them, Rena was watching from the tree. She giggled and looked up to the sky with a smile. _I am the best cupid possible in this world... _

* * *

Spirify : Rushed?

Well I'm guessing it's rushed T . T

Well please R&R~

Remember peeps, if you guess the classes correct on my story called 'Forgotten Memories' I'll write you a one-shot~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


End file.
